Año nuevo
by Lisa hayes
Summary: Una historia corta sobre año nuevo donde rick se encuentra en una mision y lisa cree que el no lo pasara con ella


Año 2012

Es año nuevo y toda la ciudad macross se mueve de un lado a otro por las compras de fin de año, se notaba en toda la ciudad un aire alegre todos esperaban con ansias el 2013

En la casa de Lisa todo iba bien, ella sabía que no pasaría el año nuevo en su casa si no con los Sterling

_Ojala el año que venga sea menos agotador que este – _pensó – _ojala sea asi_

Luego sus pensamiento se dirigieron a Rick hunter su novio, al cual hace unos meses atrás se le había declarado, este año fue muy difícil para ellos dos, apenas podían verse por asuntos del trabajo

El timbre de la puerta sonó

_¿Quién podrá ser?_

Lisa no esperaba visitas al no menos a esa hora, cuando abrió la puerta el rostro e miriya apareció en la puerta.

Miriya, que sorpresa Hola como has estado – dijo lisa al ver a miriya

Hola lisa , si bien he estado bien – con una sonrisa

Quieres pasar? – invito extendiendo el brazo

Claro

Ambas se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar de diferentes conversaciones, pero miriya se dio cuenta que lisa no estaba muí feliz ella es su mejor amiga y la conoce más que a nada

Lisa, estas bien? – pregunto la zentraedi

En otro lado de la ciudad Max Sterling cocinaba la cena de años nuevo, asegurándose que todo fuera perfecto, con su cuchara probo aquella comida

No está mal- dijo probando la cena – seguro que a las chicas le gustara – fue el tono de su celular que lo hizo saltar de susto vio la pantalla y quedo perplejo al ver que el numero era el de Rick – Rick eres tu?

Hola Max, que tal

Muy bien pero que tu no estabas en una misión

Claro y adivina que, hoy regreso

Que?- Max no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo

Si amigo pasare el año nuevo con usted

Rick es genial lisa lo sabe verdad?

No, quiero que sea una sorpresa y por esto mismo te llame

tu diras – max sabía que el siempre se le ocurría algo cuando se lo proponía

Bien, Lisa y yo no hemos pasado mucho tiempo asi que quiero que me ayudes a distraerla

Claro hermano, hare lo posible

Bien, llego en una hora más a la ciudad, te veo luego adiós

Adiós –Max suspiro al saber que rick pasara con ellos el año nuevo

Y Rick solo puede pensar en lisa ya un mes sin verse, el la extrañaba mucho solo quiere volver a su lado siendo el hombre mas feliz del mundo

Ten paciencia amor en unas horas volveré a ti - rick desde ciudad monumento va a comprarle un regalo a lisa, el quiere que sea especial tonto como para el como para ella

Ya eran las 22:00 horas en la casa de los Sterling después de a ver cenado lisa decidió estar unos minutos sola, se veía totalmente hermosa traía un vestido rojo hasta la rodilla, decidió dejar su cabello suelto lo cual resaltaba muy bien

No pudo evitar pensar como fue el año nuevo del año pasado ellos eran amigos fue una noche mágica, estaba muy contenta al saber que la promoverían a capitán , luego ella abrazo a Rick por la emoción , Minutos más tarde ella y Rick habían ido al balcón del salon, todavía recordaba lo que Rick le había dicho

*FLASHBACK:*

-Estas conténtenla lisa? – pregunto viendo como ella seguía con su vista al horizonte

- por que no de estarlo estoy muy feliz Rick - lisa lo miro con ternura y le sonrió pero al notar que rick no correspondo a la sonrisa noto que algo estaba mal – que sucede rick

- pensaba en cuando nos conocimos, no nos agradábamos mucho pero ahora que estas aquí en esta noche me doy cuenta que eres una persona muy especial en mi vida, no se cómo pero tu te has convertido en mi mejor amiga lisa.

- te quiero mucho Rick – dijo lisa abrazándolo

- también yo lisa – rick le beso la frente

*FIN DEL FLASHBAXK*

Lisa no pudo evitar que una lagrima se resbalaba por su mejilla lo extrañaba mucho y deseaba que regresara

Rick regresa a salvo por favor.

Una hora después Max invito a lisa que fuera a la sala se veía triste pero el sabia por que asi que decidió animarla

Lisa te tengo una sorpresa -

Max no devist… - max la interrumpe

Shhh…. No acepto negaciones , ven – la tomo del brazo y la guio al patio trasero

Esta bien – lisa solo pudo contestar eso

Cierra tus ojos – hizo lo que max le pedia

La llevo al patio trasero lisa no sabía que podría ser la sorpresa primero no era su cumpleaños y segundo porque ese dia

Cuando te diga 3 los abres

Bueno solo quiero saber - dijo lisa emocionada

1, 2. Y…. 3 ábrelos lisa

Lisa abrió los ojos no podía creer lo que estaba viendo era rick du rick estaba con ella en año nuevo después de 1 mes sin verse

Mejor los dejamos solos, ven miriya – ambos entran a la casa dejando a ellos 2 solos

Dentro de la casa

Maximilian tu lo sabias – dijo la zentraedi

Eh?.. si – max lo dijo con un tono despistado mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Porque no me dijiste nada hubiera ayudado

No importa mi amor – la abrazo y se besaron

Lisa permanecía congelada no podía decir ni una palabra, fue rick quien rompió el silencio

Lisa.. – dijo acercándose - ven

Rick.. – lisa fua a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas no podía creerlo no pudo evitar un sollozo que escapó de su pecho, soñó muchos días que el regresara y ahora estaba ahí con ella – Rick te extrañe mucho

También yo lisa – dijo sacando una cajita de terciopelo

Lisa lo beso no quería separarse nunca mas de el, cuando se separaron rick la miro a los ojos

Lisa todo el tiempo supe que eres tu con quien quiero estar a mi lado- rick se arrodillo y tomo sus manos – lisa hayes te casarias con migo

Oh rick .. – lisa nueva mente se le llenaron los ojos con lagrimas -claro rick , acepto

Nuev mente se besaron por varios minutos

Te amo rick – dijo al finalizar el beso

Y yo a ti lisa – y la abrazo

Los Sterling salieron al patio diciendo

Chicos, van a ser las 12 – dijo max que con miriya traían las copas

Comenzaron con la cuenta regresiva hasta que llego el 2013

Feliz año nuevo mi amor – dijo rick

Para ti también rick…

Fin


End file.
